My Sweet Strawberry
by Noe-sama
Summary: Na, jó... ez az első magyar FF, amit be is fejeztem, és nem töröltem fél oldal után. Légyszi ne öljetek meg a buta hibáimért :D Ichigo morcosab és utálatosabb, mint valaha. Az apjának, húgainak és Rukiának is kezd az idegeire menni. Főleg azért, mert a világért sem akarja elárulni miért. Végül Rukiának mégis csak elárulja az okát, és Rukia nem fog örülni ennek a hírnek...
1. Chapter 1

_**1. My Sweet Strawberry **_

Hideg téli nap lassan a végéhez közeledett. Bár már megint kezdett fagyni, nappal sok hó és jég elolvadt. A járdára lecsepegő víz kezdett megfagyni.

Az utcán egy magas, narancssárga hajú fiú, sötétkék kabátban, lassan ballagott haza. Itt-ott megcsúszott és csúnya káromkodással ment tovább. Az egyik kezében egy fehér szilon táska a szupermarketből a másikban pedig egy csomag cukorka. Már látta a házat ahol az apjával, húgaival és egy kis ingyenélővel élt. Mivel nem volt rajta kesztyű, a hidegtől már nem érezte a kezét, már alig várta, hogy haza érjen.

- Itt vagyok - kiáltott már az ajtótól. Levetette a kabátját és a csizmáit, majd besétált a konyhába, ahol rögtön lerohanta a kis barna hajú húga.

- Ichi-nii! Végre itt vagy! Gyorsan add oda a répát. Már azt hittem, hogy nem fogsz időben ide érni - kikapta kezéből a szatyrot. - Minek ez a cukorka? - kérdezte, miután kivette azt is a táskából.

- Ichigo, már megint cukorkákkal tömöd magad? - fordult Ichigohoz másik húga.

- Jól hallom? A kicsi fiam megint cukorkákkal tömi magát? - rohant hozzá apja, Isshin, fehér orvosi köpenyben. - Tudod, hogy nem egészséges és kis korodban…

- Én…

- Ichigo, apukádnak igaza van. Nem egészséges a sok édesség - szakította őt félbe Rukia.

- Na, ezt pont te mondod? Aki reggeltől azokat a hülye nyúl formájú nyalókákat eszed? - csattant fel Ichigo. Rukia ezért hozzá vágta a díszpárnát és visszafordult a tévéhez.

- Te kis szutyok! - mormolta Ichigo, amit persze Rukia meghallott.

- Ki neked a szutyok? - vágott hozzá még egy párnát.

- Ichigo! Mégis hogyan beszélhetsz így Rukia-chanról az én kis lányomról? - kiáltott Isshin és már repült is Ichigo feje felé kinyújtott lábbal. Ichigo könnyedén kikerülte apja támadását és az le fejjel landolt a lépcsőn.

- Vigyázz öreg - lépte át apja lábát Ichigo úton a szobájába. Isshin erre felpattant.

- Rukia-chan, látod, hogyan beszél az a hálátlan kölyök velem? Velem a szeretett apjával! Óó, ha most itt lenne a feleségem… - ragadt rá felesége képére.

- Akkor most lehűtene ő és nem kéne nekem - mormolta unottan Karin és leöntötte hőn szeretett apját egy pohár hideg vízzel.

- Karin! Már te is… - Ichigo becsapta maga után az ajtót, hogy már ne is halja azt a ribilliót lentről. Fáradtan lefeküdt az ágyra. Kezében szorongatta a még nem felbontott csomag cukorkát. Már úton hazafelé megevett egy egész csomagot, de ezt is felbontotta és két cukrot mindjárt a szájába is tömött. Szemeit a plafonra szegezte és addig bámulta, amíg álomba nem merült.

Két óra múlva Isshin nagy mosollyal az arcán betáncolt a szobájába és felkeltette.

- Mi akarsz? - kérdezte álmosan Ichigo.

- Van egy nagyon jó hírem - mondta apja és csinált egy piruettet a szoba közepén. - Holnap reggel indulunk Yamamoto bácsikához, egy egész hétre.

- Aha - Ichigo felült és kezébe vette az első könyvet, ami az asztalán volt.

- Azért egy kicsit jobban is örülhetnél - megjegyezte gúnyosan apja.

- Én sehová sem megyek - jelentette ki Ichigo, miközben a könyvben lapozott.

- Már hogy nem jönnél! Muszáj bemutatnom neki Rukia-chant és már illő volna meglátogatni őt. Régen voltunk nála, és tudod jól, hogy a szünetben meg szokjuk látogatni. Ez már szinte tradíció!

- Nem megyek sehová! Ti csak menjetek és vigyétek azt az undok kis pöttömöt is.

- Hé, ki neked az undok pöttöm? - jelent meg az ajtóban Rukia. A nyalókát, ami a kezében volt hozzá vágta Ichigohoz.

- Most nézd meg te idióta, beleragadt a hajamba! - Ichigo felugrott az ágyról.

- Majd apuci kivesziiii - táncolt oda Isshin, akit mindjárt el is bökött magától és kiszakította a nyalókát a hajából. Majd angolosan távozott a szobából, útközben persze nem felejtette el Rukia arcára ragasztani a nyalókát.

Korán reggel Ichigo álmosan álldogált az ajtónál, és várta Isshint, aki végül nagy mosollyal és egy nagy hátizsákkal oda ért. Rá nézet Ichigora, aki gyilkos tekintettel figyelte őt – reggel négykor felkeltette őt és rákényszerítette, hogy pakoljon össze - , majd Karinra, aki unottan nézte a falat, Rukiára, akinek nagy vigyor volt az arcán és végül Yuzura, aki csörgött a kulcsokkal.

- Akkor meg is vagyunk, ugye? - emelte fel Yuzu utazótáskáját és még egyszer körbe nézett. - Villany lekapcsolva a fűtés úgyszintén, gáz rendben, a víz nem csurog, kutyánk, macskánk, hörcsögünk, nyulunk, sem halaink nincsenek… talán pár nagy kövér pókunk… de azok meg lesznek nélkülünk is. Na, akkor neki… - még mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatot Ichigo hirtelen megfordult és neki ment az ajtónak. Isshin először megdöbbenve nézte fiát, majd elkezdett nevetni.

- Hát nem épp azt akartam mondani, hogy neki mehetünk az ajtónak - nevetve kikerülte Ichigot, aki súrolta a homlokát és kiment.

- Már alig várom, hogy ott legyünk! - Rukia nagy mosollyal besétált az állomásra.

- Nem értem miért vagy ilyen izgatott - mormolta Ichigo, aki mellette ment, és maga mögött húzta Rukia sárga utazótáskáját. - Egyébkén miért nekem kell vinni a te cuccaidat is?

- Mert gentleman vagy és örömöt okoz, ha segíthetsz a lányoknak - hajolt hozzá Isshin, aki Yuzu tasiját húzta.

- Te inkább fogd be a szádat - suttogta Ichigo. - Még jó hogy Karin semmi képen sem adja oda az ő hátizsákját. - Isshin oda adta nekik a jegyeket és minden automatikusan a menetrendre néztek.

- Pont időben - mondta nagy mosollyal Isshin, majd elindultak a vágányhoz.

- Ki nem állhatom a vonatokat - jelentette ki Karin, mikor szálltak fel.

- Miért? - kérdezte meglepetten Rukia, aki mellette ált. Karin csak megvonta a vállát.

- Nem tudom. Undorítóak - nézegette a grafitit, ami pont az orra előtt volt. Majd nem épp szívesen felszállt. Rukia követte. Mikor már minden benn voltak, nekiálltak egy üres kupét keresni. Persze mindben volt valaki.

- Na, én innen már nem mozdulok - jelentette ki Karin és bement abba a kupéba, ami mellett megállt. Ketten voltak ott.

- Én pedig nem vagyok hajlandó ezzel az öreg bolonddal együtt lenni - mondta Ichigo, és rá mutatott az apjára, majd pedig elsétált.

- Majd én beszélek vele - indult volna utána Yuzu, de apja keze megállította őt.

- Hagyd őt - suttogta és megsértődve bement Karin után.

- Ichi-nii mostanában nagyon undok - sóhajtott Yuzu és rá nézett Rukiára, aki bámulta az ajtót, ami mögött Ichigo eltűnt mikor át ment a másik szerelvénybe. Majd Yuzu bement apja után a kupéba. Rukia pedig követte Ichigot.

- Ichigo - mondta mikor belépett a kupéba, ahol ő és egy férfi ült, aki arcát eltakarta az újság. Ichigo rá nézett.

- Hm?

- Mi a bajod? - ült mellé Rukia és fürkésző tekintettel figyelte őt.

- Semmi - mormolta és újból kinézett az ablakon. A vonat lassan elindult.

- Akkor mégis miért viselkedsz így? Hogyan beszélhetsz így az apáddal? - kérdezte és megbökte őt, de nem fordult hozzá. Továbbra is csak bámult ki az ablakon.

- Mert idegesítő - mondta csendben. Erre Rukia már nagyon felmérgedet.

- Az egyetlen idegesítő ember a családban az te vagy! – kiáltotta. - Az a bajod hogy az apád a lányának tekint?

Ichigo végre megfordult és hülyén rá nézett.

- Ezt még honnan veszed? Persze hogy nem! Velem van a baj, nem veletek! - mondta, majd visszafordult az ablakhoz. Rukia sóhajtott nagyot.

- Ichigo, kérlek, hadd ezt abba. Viselkedj már végre felnőttként.

- Azon vagyok - suttogta, de Rukia nem hallotta.

Egész úton csendbe voltak. Ichigo csak bámult ki az ablakon, Rukia pedig elaludt. Már majdnem ott voltak, mikor Ichigo újra megszólalt.

- Hagyja már abba a leskelődést maga perverz barom - rákiáltott a szemben üllő férfira, aki csak csúnyán rá nézett és visszabújt az újságja mögé. Rukia, akit Ichigo kiáltásara kelt fel, viszont nem értette mi történt, ezért álmos szemei Ichigoról az idegen férfira futkostak. Egyszer csak a férfi kikukucskált az újság mögül, pont amikor Rukia ránézett. Nagy vigyor jelent meg az arcán és megnyalta száját. Rukiát kirázta a hideg. Mikor Ichigo cukorkáért nyúlt a kabátja zsebébe, megbökte őt.

- Mi van már? - kérdezte ingerelten. Rukia fejével rámutatott a férfira, aki folyton figyelte őt. Ichigo felforgatta szemeit és egy sóhajjal átölelte Rukiát és magához húzta. A férfi rögtön megint széthajtotta az újságját és maga elé tette. Rukia arcán pici mosoly jelent meg és hozzá bújt Ichigohoz. Olyan finom, édes illata volt.

- Hm - Rukia behunyta szemeit és arcát belefúrta Ichigo kabátjába. Így nem látta, hogy a férfi, aki szemben ül, újból figyeli őt.

Félóra múlva már az állomáson álltak egymás mellet és nézték az előttük lévő hosszú egyenes utat, ami egyenest Yamamoto bácsika házához vezetett. Egy kis falu szélén élt, nagy házban. Az állomás elég messze volt a falutól, és mivel tél volt, Ichigo nem igen örült a hosszú sétának, ami előttük ált.

- Miért nincs itt busz vagy valami, ami bevinne a faluba? - csúnyán körbe nézett Ichigo, és a hátizsákját a vállára dobta, majd felemelte Rukia táskáját.

- Ott vannak a lábaid - mondta Isshin és elindult a havas úton. Yuzu utána szaladt és Karin is lassan elindult. Ichigo csak csendben figyelte őket és észre sem vette, hogy Rukia ott áll mellette és ő rá néz.

- Legalább az utat rendbe tehették volna - mormolta Ichigo, mikor Yuzu elcsúszott a havon, ami rá volt fagyva az útra.

- Hát az tény.

- Rukia-chan! - Kiáltott Yuzu, mikor felállt és észrevette, hogy ők ketten még mindig ott álnak. - Gyere gyorsan - integetett. Rukia bólintott és elindult. Ichigo pedig egy sóhajjal követte.

Mire Yamamoto bácsi házához értek, már majdnem dél volt és a hó is kezdett olvadni. Yamamoto bácsi lassan bicegett feléjük, nagy mosollyal az arcán és tárt kezekkel.

- Szervusztok! Nagyon örülök, hogy idén is ellátogattatok hozzám - ölelte át Isshint, aki nagy mosollyal visszaölelt.

- Bácsikám! Esküszöm, hogy évről évre fiatalabb vagy - Yamamoto bácsi hangosan elnevette magát.

- Ugyan fiam, ne viccelődj a vénemberrel - veregette meg a hátát, majd a többiekre nézett, - Karin, Yuzu! Mennyire megnőttetek, szinte már felnőtt nők vagytok - ölelte meg a lányokat.

- Bácsikám, ő itt Rukia-chan - mutatott rá Rukiára, aki Ichigo mögött bujkált. Zavarban volt.

- Jó napot Yamamoto úr - mondta csendben.

- Nyugodtan szólíts bácsikának. Már vagy húsz éve senki sem szólított Yamamoto úrnak -nevetve kihúzta Ichigo mögül és átölelte. Majd Ichigohoz fordult.

- Ichigo, mosoly. - Mosolyogva hozzá lépett. Ichigo arcán egy nagyon savanyú mosoly jelent meg. Yamamoto bácsi megölelte majd elengedte.

- Ugyan már! Annyit mosolyog, mint amennyit a Szaharában hullik a hó - mondta ingerelten Isshin.

- Biztosan van valami ok, hogy olyan keveset mosolyog - megveregette Ichigo hátát.

- Pff, persze! - Isshin elindult be a házba. A többiek csak meghökkenve nézték őt.

- Nos, - fordult meg Yamamoto bácsi. - Menjünk be mink is. Elég hűvös van, és már kellene ebédelni is - mondta. Mindenki bólintott és együtt elindultak Isshin után.

Ichigo, Rukia, Karin és Yuzu egy szobát kaptak és Isshin Yamamoto bácsikával volt, mint minden évben. Ebéd után kipakoltak, majd pedig minden összegyűltek az ebédlőben. Mindenki ott volt, kivéve Ichigot, aki inkább kiment sétálni az udvarba. Csak egy vékony pulcsi volt rajta, de nem fázott. Lassan sétált a hóval belepett udvarban. Egyszer csak csendes lépteket hallott maga mögött.

- Mi van? - kérdezte, anélkül hogy megfordult volna.

- Hoztam neked kabátot - mondta Rukia.

- Nem fázom.

- Hideg van. Meg akarsz fázni? Vedd fel - odaszaladt hozzá, és kezébe nyomta a kabátot. Ichigo elvette tőle, de nem vette fel.

- Szeretnéd tudni, mi az oka, hogy így viselkedek? - kérdezte, majd felvette a kabátját. Neki dőlt egy fának, kezeit mélyen a zsebébe dugta és tekintetét a földre szegezte.

- Persze - közelebb ment hozzá Rukia.

- Az eredmények végett.

- Miféle eredmények?

- Az orvostól.

- Az apádtól? - megrázta a fejét és továbbra is a földet nézte.

- Tudod te milyen nehéz olyan orvost találni, aki nem ismeri őt? Esküszöm, hogy annak a vénembernek mindenhol vannak ismerősei.

- Van valami bajod? - kérdezte kissé ijedten Rukia. Ichigo csak megvonta a vállát.

- Rosszul éreztem magam. Így elmentem orvoshoz… Úgy gondolja, … lehet… daganat.

- D… daganat? Ez csak vicc, ugye? Hogyan mondhatsz ilyen baromságot? Hiszen teljesen egészséges vagy! - mérgesen nézet rá Rukia. Ichigo hallgatott és ő mindig idegesebb volt. Rájött, hogy nem viccel.

- Miért nem mentél az apád után? Miért kellett valaki idegenhez menni? Milyen hülyeség ez már? - csattant fel Rukia. Ichigo csendben figyelte őt. Sokáig néztek egymás szemébe, majd Rukia lehajtotta a fejét és lassan visszament a házba. Ichigo még egy ideig nézett utána, majd felsóhajtott, belenyúlt kabátja zsebébe és kivett két cukrot, amit mindjárt a szájába is tömött.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. My Sweet Strawberry**_

Rukia saját gondolataiban elveszve ült a kanapén. Mereven nézet maga elé amíg Yuzu oda nem hajolt hozzá.

- Valami baj van, Rukia-chan? - kérdezte. Rukia megrázta a fejét, ezért Yuzu visszafordult Karinhoz, akivel valami felett törték a fejüket. Rukia hangosan sóhajtott és tovább bámulta a szekrényt maga előtt. Nem is hallotta mit kérdezett tőle Yuzu. A fejét is csak azért rázta, meg hogy kiverje belőle azt, amit Ichigo mondott neki. Megrémítette a gondolat, hogy beteg lehet. Lehet, nem mondta neki, de kedveli, és nem akarja, hogy valami baja legyen. Bár már annyiszor szerette volna elmondani, egyszer sem merte megtenni. Annyira gyáva tud lenni!

- Rukia-chan, minden rendben? - szakította félbe gondolatait saját gyávaságara Isshin. Ijedten rá nézet, majd bólintott. Tekintetét lassan maga mellé fordította. Nemrég még Yuzu és Karin ott ült, de már nem voltak ott.

- Karin-chan és Yuzu-chan elmentek aludni? - kérdezte.

- Igen - bólintott Isshin, majd az órára nézett. - Jó lesz, ha te is elmész aludni. Hosszú utat tettünk meg ma, biztosan kifáradtál. Menj és pihend ki magad - mosolygott rá.

- Rendben. Jó éjt - Kívánt jó éjt Isshinnek és Yamamoto bácsinak, majd elment a szobájukba. Azt hitte, hogy Karin és Yuzu már aludni fognak, de mikor csendben benyitott, mind a két lány rá nézett, majd elmosolyodott és tovább fojtatta a beszélgetést. Rukia beszaladt a dolgaiért, majd elment zuhanyozni. A forró zuhany jól esett neki. Igaz, ami igaz fáradt volt. Míg a zuhany alatt ált, azon gondolkodott, hogy miről is beszéltek neki Isshin és Yamamoto bácsi. Mikor visszament a házba, valamiről elkezdett neki beszélni Yamamoto bácsi. Nem igen hallgatta. Nagyon megerőltetve az agyát valamire vissza tudott emlékezni. Valami olyat mondott neki, hogy reggel jönnek az unokái a vejével. Legalább is azt hitte. A neveiket is említette, de azokat már nem tudta. Pár perc múlva kimászott a zuhany alól és betekerte magát a törölközőébe. Még maradt volna, ha már félig nem aludt volna. Mikor rendbe tette magát lassan visszament a szobába, ahol Karin és Yuzu már mélyen aludt. Pedig nem is volt sokáig a fürdőben. Csendben besurrant az ágyához, ruháit ledobta az egyik székre, és beugrott az ágyba. Egy darabig még helyezkedett, majd mikor már kényelmesen feküdt, rá pillantott Ichigo ágyára. Üres volt. Rukia sóhajtott és felforgatta a szemeit.

- Így tényleg meg fog fázni - suttogta. Addig nézte Ichigo üres ágyát, amíg állomba nem zuhant. Nagyon nyugtalan álomba.

Ichigoval álmodott. Szerette volna neki megmondani, hogy szereti, de mindig mire rá szánta volna magát, lassan elsétált és eltűnt a ködben. Hiába szaladt utána kiabálva, hogy várja meg, hogy szeretne neki valamit mondani. Eltűnt…

Rukia hirtelen kinyitotta szemeit és felült. Homlokáról hideg izzadság cseppek csurogtak az arcára és kapkodta a levegőt. Kezét a szívére tette. Próbált megnyugodni. Lassan leengedte lábait a földre és fel ált. Tekintette rögtön Ichigo ágya felé tévedt. Ott volt. Nyugodtan aludt. Rukia nagyot sóhajtott majd elment inni. Kint még sötét volt. Rá nézett az órára. Fél hármat mutatott. Visszament a szobába és visszafeküdt az ágyába, remélve hogy már nyugodtan fog aludni. Tévedett…

Ichigo csendes nyöszörgésre ébredt fel. Oldalra fordult, és az asztalról elvett két cukrot, amit még az éjjel tett oda. Éjjel egykor ment aludni addig az utcán járkált fel-alá. Mikor visszament a házban már mindenki aludt. Legalább is úgy tűnt. Csendben kivitte a szobából pizsamáját és elment rendbe tenni magát. Majd egy órát, ált a zuhany alatt. A csontjaiig át volt fagyva. Mikor lement a nap, megint fagyni kezdett. Azon az estén jóval hidegebb volt, mint azelőtt. Mire kimászott a fürdőszobából apja már ott ált az ajtó előtt és szemrehányóan nézett rá.

- Mi van? - kérdezte unottan, és felforgatta a szemeit.

- Megmondanád, hogy mi bajod van? - förmedt rá Isshin.

- He?

- Mi a bajod? Miért viselkedsz így? Miért vagy mindenkivel undok? Miért tömöd magadat megint cukrokkal? Miért tűnsz el csak úgy az iskolából? Miért vagy olyan csendes? Mikor változtál meg ennyire, és miért? - felemelte a hangját Isshin de mindjárt le is halkította magát, mert a házban már mindenki aludt, és nem akarta felkelteni őket.

- Nem is változtam meg! - mondta idegesen Ichigo, és kikerülte az apját.

Ő viszont nem engedte. Szorosan megfogta a karját, és visszarántotta.

- Mi van már? - förmedt rá.

- Rendben, ha nem akarod elmondani, ne mond. Valamit viszont tudnod kell. Az apád vagyok, felnőtt vagyok, úgy ahogy te is, nincs olyan, amit ne tudnák felfogni, és megérteni. Tudom, hogy van valami oka annak, hogy ennyire megváltoztál, de gondolj a húgaidra. Ők még gyerekek legalább velük viselkedj úgy, mint máskor. És ott van Rukia-chan is. Őt is csak bántod. Már három hónapja. Az iskolából csak panaszt hallok, megértem és nem bánom, egy ideig. De kérlek, tegyél rendet az életedben, és nőj már végre fel. Ugye tudod, hogy Rukia-chan kedvel téged? Biztosan nagyon szívesen meghallgatna, és segítene. Akkor még miért vagy ilyen önfejű, és nem hagyod, hogy legalább ő segítsen neked, ha már minket semmibe veszel? - suttogta Isshin.

Ichigo unottan sóhajtott. Ha már nem hallotta volna, ezt annyiszor nem szólna semmit. Vagyis… nem pont ugyanezt hallotta, de hasonlót igen! És nagyon utálta. Most csak egy személyre volt szüksége. Azt a személyt is felizgatta azzal, amit mondott pedig nem akarta. Csak annyit szeretett volna, ha tudja. Azt is csak azért, hogy haragudjon rá, mert az már igazán nem hiányozna neki. Az már sok lenne. Elég ez a bizonytalanság, és az apja szemrehányásai. Egyetlen, akire szüksége volt, most miatta aggodalmaskodik. Szegény Rukia. Annyira szerette, és mégis mindig csak a bajt hozta rá.

Ichigo megdörzsölte a szemeit, és rá nézett az apjára, aki fürkésző tekintettel figyelte.

- Törődj a saját dolgaiddal. Én is ezt teszem. Törődök a magam bajaival - mondta és bement a szobába, majd lefeküdt aludni.

Most az ágyon ült, és nézet ki az ablakon. Már virradt. Úgy tűnt, nagyon szép idő van kint. A levegő olyan tiszta volt, hogy tisztán lehet látni a messzi víztartályt a szomszéd faluban. Ichigonak lett volna kedve kimenni egy nagy sétára. Bele volt merülve a gondolataiba. Arra gondolt mi lesz, ha tényleg daganat van az agyán? Mi lesz, ha nem lehet operálni? Mi lesz, ha meghal? Mi lesz… Nem túl vidám gondolatait félbeszakította egy csendes zokogás. Rá nézett húgaira, de ők nyugodtan aludtak. Yuzu egy unikornis plüsst ölelgetett. Karin fordítva feküdt az ágyban, így a lábai a párnán voltak. Ichigo elmosolyodott, majd Rukia ágya felé fordította tekintetét. Rukia nagyon nyugtalan volt. Forgolódott, rugdalt, nyöszörgött, és mire végre nyugodtan az oldalára fordult az arcán legördült egy könnycsepp és Ichigo nevét suttogta. Ichigo kiszállt az ágyból, és csendben Rukiához lopózott. Az ágyánál leguggolt. Óvatosan letörölte a könnycseppet az arcáról, mire Rukia felébredt. Ijedten felkapta a fejét, és Ichigora nézett. Majd felkönyökölt az ágyán.

- Ichigo - suttogta, és az arcán újból csurogni kezdtek a könnyek.

- Miért sírsz, Rukia? - arcára tette a kezét; hüvelyk ujjával törölgette a könnyeit.

- Ichigo, ugye minden rendben lesz? - kérdezte csendben, mélyen a szemébe nézve.

- Bánom, hogy elmondtam neked. Ha nem szóltam volna róla, most nem sírnál ilyen butaságokon.

- Ilyet ne mondj! Jó, hogy elmondtad. Ilyet nem szabad magadba fojtani. Örülök, hogy megbízol bennem - szipogott, Rukia.

- Bánt, hogy sírni látlak. Kérlek, ne sírj e miatt. Biztosíthatlak, hogy minden rendben lesz - mondta, és arcán egy pici mosoly jelent meg. Bár ő maga is kételkedett és félt az rosszabb volt ha Rukia aggódott, és nem tudott aludni végette.

- Mikor fogod tudni az eredményeket? Elmondod majd, hogy mit mondott az orvos?

- De…

- Kérlek, kérlek Ichigo, mond el - félbeszakította őt és könnyekkel a szemében suttogta.

- Jó - adta meg magát Ichigo. - elmondom. De ígérd meg, hogy már nem fogsz aggódni, és főleg nem sírni. Ilyen butaságon.

- Már hogy ne aggódnák? Ichigo, te nem… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és tekintetét a takaróra szegezte.

Ichigo elmosolyodott. Lassan oda hajolt hozzá, és felemelte az állát. Rukia meglepetten nézett rá. Ichigo csendben felnevetett, majd megcsókolta. Egyszerre gyengéden és szenvedélyesen. Nem tartott sokáig, de Rukiának ezer évnek tűnt, és nem akarta, hogy valaha is vége legyen. Ám de Ichigo lassan elhúzta magát.

- Most feküdj le aludni, korán van még - mondta, majd felállt még egy pici puszit nyomott a homlokára, és kiment a szobából.

Rukia még egy ideig nézte az ajtót. Utána lefeküdt, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy valami édes van a szájában.

- Cukorka? - ujjaival megérintette a száját. - Hm, milyen édes – mosolygott. - Akár csak a csók. Igazi édes csók - mondta csendben. Úgy gondolta, hogy már nem fog tudni vissza aludni, de tévedett. Az álom erősebb volt nála, és nemsokára már nyugodtan aludt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. My Sweet Strawberry**_

Ichigo a konyha, kerek asztalánál ült. Nem oltott villanyt, csak bántotta volna a szemeit. Előtte egy pohár víz ált.

Yamamoto bácsi konyhája tágas volt. Egy házba, ahol csak egyetlen egy ember él, egy kicsit nagy. Viszont jól jött mikor mindenki ott volt. Olyankor nagyon nagy káosz uralkodott a házban, és főleg a konyhában.

Ichigo csendben elnevette magát mikor az eszébe jutott a tavalyi eset.

Akkor is minden Yamamoto bácsinál voltak. Tíz ember betolakodott egy konyhába. Yuzu főzőcskét, mint otthon, Karin az asztalnál ült a többiek pedig csak futkostak. Mikor Ichigo belépett a szobába, máris egy kanál vágta fejbe. Aztán pedig az apja rohant hozzá, hogy megfújja a bibiét. Ichigo viszont kikerülte őt, és a hűtő felé vette az irányt. Út közben Yamamoto bácsi a körbe botjával a lábára csapott a veje pedig majd kiszúrta a szemét a hajával. Utána Yuzu öntötte le teával, végül pedig az apja siránkozása közbe, Karin véletlenül belé bökött és ő kirepült az ablakon. Beesett az ablak alatti virágok közé, és onnan nézett csúnyán a többiekre.

- Bocs, Ichi-nii - Ennyit mondott Karin és elment. Utána pedig a többiek is nevetve elmentek. Akkor ez Ichigonak nem tűnt valami viccesnek, végül is kibökték őt az ablakon!

Most viszont nevetett rajta.

- Vajon lesz még ilyen? - Kérdezte magától az arcát elrejtette a tenyereiben. Rossz volt arra gondolni, hogy lehet, már soha többet nem lehet a családjával. Vagy velük lehet, de semmi sem lesz úgy, mint addig. Egyrészt pont ezért nem akarta, hogy tudjanak a rosszullétéről, másrészt viszont fájt neki, hogy nem tudnak róla, hiszen mindig mellette álltak. Jók voltak hozzá, csak szeretetett kapott tőlük.

- Nem jó ez így - Suttogta, és felállt. Visszament a szobába. Lefeküdt, és Rukia ágya felé nézett. Aludt. Nyugodtan. Elmosolyodott majd takaróját az orráig húzta, és addig nézte Rukia nyugodt arcát, míg el nem aludt.

A nap már magasan járt az égen, mikor kinyíltak Rukia álmos szemei. Csodálkozva körül nézett. Karin, Yuzu és Ichigo ágya üres volt. Lassan felült. Megdörzsölte szemeit, majd leengedte a lábait a földre. Oda sétált az ablakhoz és kinézett.

Az udvaron öt ismeretlen ember ált. Yamamoto bácsi mellet a kapunál egy nagy, robusztus ember, heggel az arcán ált. Yuzu és Karin az apjukkal nekik szembe álltak. Ichigo pedig az ajtónál volt négy lánnyal. Az egyik hirtelen elkapta a fejét és a mellei közé nyomta, miközben borzolta a haját. Majd mikor elengedte egy másik, lila, hosszú hajjal, valamit mondott neki nagy vigyorral a száján. Ichigo csak csúnyán nézett egyszer a lila hajú lányra, egyszer pedig arra, aki előbb a fejét szorongatta. Mikor ők ketten elmentek, Ichigohoz lépett egy feketehajú, szemüveges lány, könyvel a kezében, és valamit mondott neki, mire Ichigo bólintott. Legvégül pedig Ichigo hátára ugrott egy kicsi, rózsaszín hajú lány, és nagy mosollyal az arcán szorongatta Ichigo nyakát.

Rukia óvatosan kinyitotta az ablakot. Így már hallott is valamit.

- Nááá, gyere velem fogócskázni - nyafogott a rózsaszín hajú kislány és a szemüveges lányra nézett.

- Én már játszottam veled. Most menj más után - legyintett a kezével és elment.

Rukia mosolyogva elment az ablaktól. Visszament az ágyához, hogy beágyazzon. Mikor felemelte a párnáját, hogy felrázza, alatta egy pár cukorkát talált. Csodálkozva letette párnáját és kezébe vett egy cukrot.

- Karamelles? – Nézegette. - Minek tette ide? - Egy ideig forgatta az ujjai között, majd kibontotta és a szájába dobta. Pont ilyen cukorka maradt reggel a szájában, miután Ichigo megcsókolta. Elmosolyodott, ujját az ajkaira tette, majd mosollyal az arcán elment rendbe tenni magát, hogy Ichigo és a többiek után mehessen.

- Jó reggelt, Rukia-chan! - Odarohant hozzá Isshin, mikor kiment az udvarra.

- Jó reggelt, Kurosaki-san - Rá mosolygott Rukia.

- Ugyan már! Mondtam, hogy nyugodtan szólíts a keresztnevemen - Mondta kissé megbántódva.

- Ah, bocsánat, Isshin-san.

- Talán mégis csak jobb lenne, ha apának szólítanál - Gondolkodott.

- Beszélhetnék magával egy kicsit? - Kérdezte, miközben Ichigot figyelte. Szerette volna elmondani neki, hogy Ichigonak problémái vannak, de még mielőtt ezt megtette volna, tekintete találkozott Ichigoéval.

- Mit szeretnél, Rukia-chan? - Nézett rá Isshin, miközben ő Ichigot figyelte.

- A, semmit - Meghátrált végül.

- Biztos?

Bólintott.

- Rendben, akkor bemutatlak a többieknek - Átkarolta, és a többiekhez vette az irányt. - Rukia-chan, ez itt Yamamoto bácsi veje, Kenpachi - rá mutatott arra a nagy emberre, heggel az arcán, majd a lányok felé fordult, akik már oda jöttek Ichigoval együtt. A kis rózsaszín hajú lány apja hátára ugrott és piszkálta a haját. - Ő ott - rá mutatott a kislányra. - Yachiru, a legfiatalabb. Mellette, Nanao áll, mindig magával hordja a könyveit, ugye? - Mosolygott a fekete hajú, szemüveges lányra, aki bólintott. - Nanao mellett, Yoruichi áll, amikor kicsi volt, mindig teljesen kikészített, ő a második legöregebb lány. Na, és persze Neliel, ő a legöregebb - Kinyújtotta a kezét a zöldhajú lányhoz. - Mindenki, ő itt Rukia-chan. Cserediák Amerikából.

- Rukia-chan! Játszol velem fogócskát? - Oda rohant hozzá Yachiru, és meghúzgálta a pulóverje ujját.

- Szívem, menj játszani Nanaoval, ne piszkáld Rukia-chant - mondta neki apja.

- Én már játszottam vele! Elég volt! - Csattant fel Nanao, és elment.

- Kövessük Nanao-chan példáját, és menjünk be. Mégis csak január van, kint ácsorogni ilyenkor, egy szál pulcsiban nem jó - Szólalt meg Yamamoto bácsi.

- Egyetértek - Bólogatott Isshin. - Én, mint orvos, is ezt javaslom.

Mindenki elindult befelé, csak Ichigo maradt. Elkapta Rukia kezét, és megállította őt. Mikor már minden bent voltak, és csak ők egyedül voltak az udvaron, Ichigo megszólalt.

- El akartad mondani, igaz?

- Honnan tudod? - Meghökkent Rukia.

Ichigo felnevet.

- Látni az arcodon - Mondta, és a kapu felé vette az irányt.

Rukia egy szó nélkül követte őt. Végkép nem tudta hová mennek, de követte. El nem tévedhetett, ha vele volt. Mikor letértek egy keskeny ösvényre, Rukia megszólalt.

- Hová megyünk? - Körbe nézett. Az utat mindkét feléről fák övezték. Kopaszak, még nem öltötték magukra gyönyörű ruháit, végül is csak január volt. Hó volt még mindenhol.

- Majd meglátod - Elmosolyodott, és felé nyújtotta kezét.

Rukia lassan megfogta a kezét, és mellé lépett. Közel, nagyon közel volt hozzá. Ichigo még jobban magához húzta, és nem azért mert keskeny volt az út. Lassan sétáltak a fák között, míg egy kis tóhoz értek. A közepén egy, valamikor díszes, erős híd húzódott.

- De szép! - Kiáltotta Rukia, és a vízhez szaladt. Az ujját a jeges vízbe nyomta, de rögtön ki is vette, és megtörölte a nadrágjába. A hídhoz fordult, és oda ment.

- Ez minek van itt? - Kérdezte.

Ichigo megvonta a vállát. Nem tudta.

- Lehet, hogy ne kelljen körbe menni.

- Aha - Bólogatott Rukia, és rá lépett.

- Ne! - Szólt ijedten Ichigo, mire Rukia megfordult. - Ne menj inkább rá. Már korhadt, még beszakad - Megfogta a kezét.

Rukia megállt előtte, és a földbe nézett. Nyomasztotta őt valami, de csak nehezen tudott rá kérdezni.

- Miért… miért csókoltál meg reggel? - Rá kérdezett végül.

Ichigo elmosolyodott. Szerette mikor mosolygott, csak sajnos ritkán látta, bár az nap sokszor rá mosolygott.

- Mert szeretlek - Mondta, és szorosan magához ölelte őt.

Rukiát nagyon boldoggá tették szavai, de el is szomorították őt. Mi lesz, ha valami történik vele?

- Hol voltál, Ichigo? - Kiszaladt a tévészobából Yoruichi. Mikor meglátta, hogy egymás kezét fogják, vigyorogni kezdett.

- Áh, már értem - Bólogatott.

- Az jó - Szorongatta Rukia kezét, aki nagyon ki akart volna szabadulni Ichigo keze „fogságából".

- Szóóóval, tetszik neked? Most jártok? - Kíváncsiskodott Yoruichi.

- Igen - Mondta Ichigo, és Rukia meghökkent.

A szobából kikukkantott Isshin, és minden rá néztek.

- Mi van itt?

- Semmi, semmi - Intett Yoruichi. - Na, és akkor most menjünk lovacskázni úgy, mint régen - Vigyorgott.

Isshin megrémülve húzta vissza a fejét.

- Inkább ne - Hallották miután Yoruichi utána ment, és a hátára próbált felugorni.

- Miért mondtad, hogy járunk? - Fordult Ichigo felé Rukia.

- Nem így van?

- De… de… - Hebegett. - Csak meglepett - Mondta végül.

- Örülök, hogy mellettem vagy.

- Gyerekek, mindent szépen pakoljatok be, és sipirc, aludni, mert a vonat korán reggel indul - kiadta a parancsot Isshin az indulás előtti este.

Ez az egy hét nagyon gyorsan elment. De nagyon jól szórakoztak. Yamamoto bácsi történetei és viccei nagyon szórakoztatóak voltak, Isshin menekült Yoruichi elől, mert mindig lovacskázott volna mit, amikor gyerek volt. Yachiru és Nanao mindig veszekedtek, mert Nanao a világért sem akart játszani kis húgával, Nel Ichigot kínozta, amikor csak alkalma volt rá. Karin és Yuzu is a bátyjukat piszkálták azzal, hogy valahogy nagyon sokat van Rukiával. Ami persze igaz is volt, mert a nap minden percét vele töltötte.

Az nap este minden korán lefeküdtek. Csak Yamamoto bácsi, Kenpachi és Isshin maradtak fent tovább. De ők is tizenegykor elmentek aludni. Kenpachi és családja vonata is korán indult bár nem annyira, mint Isshin és a többieké.

Fél tizenkettő volt mikor megcsörrent Ichigo mobilja. Ichigo felkapta, és kirohant a szobából. Rukia felébredt az ajtó csukódására a sötétségbe nézve felült.

Ichigo beszaladt a konyhába, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Rá nézett a mobil képernyőre. _Ichimaru Gin_, mutatta.

- Igen? - Felvette végül, és becsukta szemeit.

_- Kurosaki Ichigo? Elnézést kérek, hogy ilyen későn hívok, de az eredményekről van szó._


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. My Sweet Strawberry**_

_- Kurosaki Ichigo? Elnézést kérek, hogy ilyen későn hívok, de az eredményekről van szó._

- Igen? Mondja.

_- Telefonon? Úgy gondolom, hogy jobb lenne, ha bejönne, és…_

- Kérem, mondja meg mi a baj - súgta.

_- Operációra van szüksége. Ezért mondom, hogy jobb lenne, ha minél hamarabb be tudna jönni_ - sóhajtott az orvos. Lehetett hallani, hogy nem tetszett neki az, hogy el kellet neki mondani így telefonon.

- Mikor legyek ott? - kérdezte, és leült.

_- Ha be tudna jönni holnap, az nagyon jó lenne. Mindjárt el tudnánk intézni az operációt is, be tudnám írni holnap délutánra_ - mondta.

- Rendben. Holnap tízre ott vagyok.

_- Nagyon jó. Akkor várom._

- Viszlát.

_- Viszlát. _

Ichigo letette, és még egy ideig szorongatta a telefont a kezében. Mélyen lélegzett. Meg kellett nyugodnia, mert a szíve hevesen vert, majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Hát mégis mennie kell.

A konyha ajtaja lassan kinyílt. A kivilágított folyosóról beszűrődő fényben ált egy sötét alak. Apró, karcsú, egy kissé kócos ember.

- Rukia? - szólalt meg Ichigo, és lassan felállt.

- Mit mondott? - kérdezte csendesen miközben becsukta az ajtót, és közelebb ment hozzá.

A szobát beborította a sötétség, Ichigo mégis érezte, hogy Rukia ott van előtte. Egy karnyújtásnyira.

- Mond már, mit mondott? Kérlek. Megígérted.

Ichigo nagyot sóhajtott. Tényleg megígérte neki. Bár nem tette volna.

- Holnap be kell mennem a kórházba - mondta, majd meghökkenve szegezte szemeit a sötétségbe, mert zokogást hallott. – Rukia - kinyújtotta kezét mely meg is találta a szólított személyt. Magához húzta őt, és leült vele a székre.

Rukia csendben zokogott az ölében ülve, míg ő a hátát simogatva próbálta megnyugtatni. Ő maga is feldúlt volt, de látni, hogy az, akit annyira szeret miatta sír, nagyon rossz volt.

- Kérlek, ne sírj már. Minden rendben van - átölelte őt, és a fülébe súgta.

- De… de… - dadogott. - Mi van ha… valami bajod lesz? Nem akarom, hogy valami bajod legyen - szipogott.

- Semmi bajom sem lesz - felkapcsolta a villanyt, melynek kapcsolója közel volt hozzá, és letörölte Rukia arcáról a könnyeket. - Nem nagy dolog. Ez csak egy operáció - simogatta sima, csillogó, fekete haját.

- Hogyan mondhatsz ilyet? Ez egy rendes operáció, amelyik közben bármi megeshet - csattant fel Rukia, „és, megtudhatnám, hogy hol van az a daganat? - megtörölte szemeit.

Ichigo gondolkodott, hogy el-e mondja neki. Nem nagyon akarta. Az csak még jobban felizgatta volna őt. Viszont olyan ellent nem mondó tekintettel figyelte őt Rukia, hogy nem volt választása.

- Az agyamon - sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Mi? - kiáltott fel Rukia.

- Pszt - felkapta fejét Ichigo, és rá nézett.

- Hogyan mondhatod, hogy nem nagy dolog? Egy agy operáció? Észnél vagy te? Lebénulhatsz! Kómában maradhatsz! Maradandó sérüléseid lehetnek, ha nem sikerül! - idegeskedett Rukia.

- Valahogy sokat tudsz erről, nem? - kérdően nézett rá.

- Csak hallottam valahol - megvonta a vállát és félrenézett. - Holnap, kell menned? Megyek veled.

- Nem! Elég lesz nekem lerázni az öreget úgy, hogy ne nyírjon ki. Nem még hogy téged is bajba keverjelek. Szerdán iskola, ott a helyed - mondta Ichigo.

- Nem! Veled megyek, ha tetszik, ha nem. Miattam ne aggódj, megoldom. Tudod jól, hogy az apád nekem nem tud nemet mondani - vigyorgott.

- Ez igaz - bólogatott Ichigo.

- Na, látod - elmosolyodott.

Ez Ichigo arcára is egy pici mosolyt csalt, és puszit nyomott Rukia homlokára.

Másnap reggel nagyon korán keltek, hogy elérjék a vonatot. Még sötét volt mikor elindultak Yamamoto bácsi házából. Az öreg bácsi sokáig ált a kapuba, és integetett nekik. Mikor az állomásra értek, mindenki ledobta táskáját. Már az hitték soha nem fognak oda érni. Pár perccel később már jött is a vonat. Felszálltak, és haza indultak. Mire Karakurába értek már kivilágosodott. Nagyon szép idő volt. A nap gyönyörűen sütött és még a kabátjukat is kikapcsolhatták olyan meleg volt.

- Már… mindjárt… - zihált Isshin, mikor a másztak a dombra. - Már… mindjárt… ott… - nehezen szedte a levegőt, mivel a saját hátizsákján kívül, lányai dolgait is ő vitte.

- Tudjuk tata, tudjuk - intette le őt Karin.

- Már mindjárt…

- Otthon vagyunk - fejezték be a mondatot a gyerekek.

Isshin elég csúnyán rájuk nézett, de nem szólt.

Mire végre az házuk ajtajához értek, Isshin még elmondta ötvenszer a mondókáját. Az ajtó előtt állva várták, hogy apjuk kizárja azt, de nem találta a kulcsokat. Ichigo kezdett nyugtalan lenni, mert lassan már a vonathoz kellene indulniuk, de ők még bent sincsenek. Ichigo idegesen dobogott, miközben apja a hátizsákját rámolta ki. Mindenféle fajta ruhadarabok repkedtek a fejük felett, és inkább egyikőjük sem szerette volna tudni, mint gondolnak róluk a szomszédjaik. Isshin viszont szerencsére rábukkant a kulcsokra a tasakja legalján. Kizárta az ajtót, és Ichigo Rukiával együtt rohantak egyenesen fel az emeletre. Cipőben, kettesével vették a lépcsőt.

- Na, végre, öreg apó - veregette meg Karin apja vállát, aki csak elképedve nézett a fia és Rukia után. Aztán egy nagy ajtó csapódást hallott, és mire észhez tért volna, már rohantak is lefelé. Kezükben a poggyászukkal.

- Hova, hova? - állt eléjük Isshin.

- El! - vágta rá Ichigo.

- De hová el? Most érkeztünk meg - csúnyán nézett a fiára.

- Tudja, volt egy feladatunk - kezdett bele Rukia a magyarázkodásba, mivel látta, hogy Ichigo mindjárt felrobban, és már lassan a vonathoz kellene menniük, és nem veszekedniük. - Már szerdára kell, csakhogy mi elfeledkeztünk róla.

- Miféle feladat? - kérdezte Isshin, és felé fordította tekintetét.

- Ilyen… olyan… felmérést kell végeznünk egy nagy cégben. És ez eltarthat akár egy hétig is,…

- Az mondtad, hogy szerdára kell - szólalt meg Isshin, és még csúnyábban nézett rájuk.

Rukia arcán egy elég ijesztő fintor jelent meg, és kedve lett volna jól seggbe rúgni magát, hogy így belekeveredett a saját mondandójába.

- Egy kicsit összekeveredtem, mert elfelejtettük, és nagyon ideges vagyok emiatt, és mert már indulnunk kell, a vonatra különben lekéssük - hadarta és fordult az ajtó felé. - Viszlát - elbúcsúzott tőle bökdösve maga előtt Ichigot.

A vonat lassan elindult az állomásról, mikor Rukia dühösen homlokon csapta magád, mert ilyen béna, de mikor Ichigora pillantott elszomorodott. Újból hatalmába kerítette a félelem. Annyira szerette Ichigot, és annyira féltette őt.

Két éve éltek egy házban, de sosem gondolt arra, hogy beleszeret ebbe az idegesítő emberbe. Mindig piszkálta őt, amit utált, és ezért utálta Ichigot is. Legalább is azt gondolta. De tévedett, és erre későn jött rá. Ahelyett, hogy élvezhette volna vele az együttlétet, egyfolytában aggódott érte. Nem akarta, hogy valami baja essen. Mikor már végre mind ketten bevallották, mit éreznek egymás iránt – bár Ichigo már sokszor próbálta kimutatni érzéseit, de sosem sikerült úgy, ahogy azt ő elképzelte. Ezért Rukia nem is figyelt fel rá. Ezt ő maga mondta neki, mikor Yamamoto bácsi házába mentek attól a szép tótól. Akkor nagyon nevetett rajta, ő is és Ichigo is.

Ichigo mindig erős volt, kevés dolog tudta őt letörni – kivéve talán az anyja halálának évfordulóját, de az is csak egy-két napig tartott. Rukia akkor vette észre, hogy valami nincs rendben, mikor meghallotta egy telefonbeszélgetés végét. Az után, hogy letette a telefont a földre csuklott. Tekintete a semmibe révedt. Sokáig ült mozdulatlanul a földön. Rukia a fal mögül figyelte őt, és a szíve nagyot ugrott, mikor belenézett abba a két gyönyörű, barna szemébe, melyekben csillogott a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugara, de annyira élettelenek voltak, olyan üresek. Addig még egyszer sem látta Ichigot olyan állapotban, és csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy valamit érez iránta. De azt letagadta még maga előtt is. Bebeszélte magának, hogy csak sajnálja őt, mert ilyen szomorú, és meg szerette volna vigasztalni úgy, mint eddig az összes szomorú embert, akivel találkozott. Tudta nagyon jól milyen szomorúnak lenni. Mikor nincs, aki megvigasztaljon nincs, aki melletted állna. Túltette magát rajta, és továbblépett – felment a lányok szobájába.

De az érzések erősebbek voltak nála. Jóval erősebbek. Itt-ott, mikor éjjel ellátogatott a fürdőszobába, visszafelé menet bekukkantott Ichigo szobájába. Ő Karinnal és Yuzuval volt egy szobába, de csak egy keskeny folyosó választotta el őt tőle. Mindig mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, Ichigo pont arccal felé feküdt. Olyan nyugodt volt. Szinte kedve lett volna oda menni hozzá, és simogatni az arcát, azt a puha, narancssárga haját, azt a nagy, de gyengéd kezeit.

Egyik éjjel ennek a hirtelen vágynak nem tudott ellenállni, és csendben oda lopózott Ichigo ágyához. Nagyon sokáig ott térdelt mellette. Figyelte hogyan alszik. Néha-néha Ichigo arcán megjelent egy apró mosoly, ami miatt ő is elkezdett mosolyogni. Ki tudja, miről álmodhat, gondolta magában, és megsimogatta az arcát. Ichigo mocorogni kezdett ezért inkább felállt, és gyorsan visszatért a szobájába.

Rukia nagyon mélyen el volt gondolkozva. Csak nézett maga előtt, és észre sem vette, hogy Ichigo figyeli. Nagy sóhajjal a zsebébe nyúlt, és kihúzott egy cukorkát – melyekkel még mindig tömte magát, és az apja mindig piszkálta őt miatta. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Rukia mire gondol. Az arc kifejezése gondterhelt volt. Tudta, hogy megint arra gondol, hogy mi lenne ha… Kibontotta a cukorkát, és Rukia szájába tömte.

- Ne aggódj - mondta neki, mikor felé fordította tekintetét.

- Mintha az olyan egyszerű volna - motyogta.

Ichigo nem hallotta mit mondott, de megfogta a kezét, és egész úton nem engedte el. Egyrészről azért mert meg akarta őt nyugtatni, legalább egy kicsit, és persze azért is, mert ő maga is legbelül reszketett a félelemtől. Jól esett neki, hogy foghatja a kezét annak, akit szeret.

A vonat befutott az állomásra. Nagyon hamar oda értek, legalább is Rukia szerint. Azt szerette volna, hogy az út a kórházig hosszú legyen, de nem volt az. Észre sem vette hogyan, de már egy tizenkét emeletes kórház előtt álltak. Rukia komolyan nem gondolta, hogy pont ebbe a kórházba tartanak. A legfölsőbb emelettől egészen a földszintig végig futott rajta tekintetével.

- Mi baj? - fordult felé Ichigo.

- Semmi, menjünk - elment mellette Rukia.

Bementek, és mindjárt az egyik liftbe szálltak. Rukia furcsán viselkedett. Míg be nem csukódott mögöttük az ajtó, addig kapkodta a fejét ide-oda, mintha valamit keresne, vagy valamitől félne. Felmentek a hatodik emeletre. Mikor kinyitódott a lift ajtó, és kiléptek belőle, előttük három fekete hajú, magas orvos jelent meg a sarok mögül. Rukia mindjárt egy oszlop mögé. Csak az után mászott ki, hogy beszálltak a liftbe. Ichigo inkább nem szólt, és oda mentek az egyik ajtóhoz. Pár percet ott álltak, és vártak. Mikor a folyosón újabb két orvos jelent meg, Rukia Ichigo háta mögé ugrott. Az egyik szőke hajú orvos rájuk nézett, és elmosolyodott a másiknak fekete haja volt, és valamivel alacsonyabb volt, mint a másik. Ő is rájuk nézett, és bólintott a fejével. Ismerte Ichigot. Az egyik osztálytársának a testvére volt, és néha nagyon jót szoktak együtt mulatni. Persze az még az előtt volt, hogy orvos lett belőle.

Elmentek, és Rukia végre kibújt Ichigo háta mögül.

- Miért bujkálsz mindig? Valami baj van? - kérdezett rá Ichigo.

- Ah, semmi, semmi. Miért is állunk itt, mint a szamarak a hegyen? Kopogjunk be - mondta, és már nyújtotta a kezét az ajtóhoz, de az kinyílt, és benne egy fiatal orvos állt nagy mosollyal az arcán.

- Nagyon pontos vagy, Ichigo-san – mondta. - Kérem, gyertek be - nyitotta nagyra az ajtót. - Látom a barátnőd is ez jött veled - rá nézett Rukiára, aki éppen neki dőlt a falnak. - Ichimaru Gin vagyok, örvendek a találkozásnak - mondta.

- Rukia vagyok, én is nagyon örvendek - rá nézett az orvosra, és elmosolyodott. - Megvárlak itt - mondta, de Ichigo keze elkapta az övét, és behúzta őt maga után.

- Azt aztán már nem - suttogta közben Ichigo.

Az orvos becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

- Foglaljatok helyet - rá mutatott két székre az asztala előtt, és a saját székéhez indult.

Ichigo és Rukia elültek, és várták, hogy ő is helyet foglaljon.

- Nos, akkor - fonta össze ujjait az orvos, miközben az asztalra támasztotta könyökeit, - Nagyon örülök, hogy ilyen gyorsan ide tudtál jönni. Mára beírtalak a műtétre. Még előtte viszont kell egy vérvizsgálat, amit majd megsürgetek, hogy időre itt legyen, és egy CT. Nem kell aggódni, ezek a tumorok általában nem rosszindulatúak, de csinálunk tesztet, hogy biztosak legyünk benne.

- Rendben - bólogatott Ichigo. - És mikor mehetek haza operáció után? - Kérdezte.

- Hát, ha minden rendben lesz, akkor egy hét múlva.

- Ki fog operálni?

- Kuchiki Byakuya - válaszolt nagy mosollyal az arcán az orvos.

Rukia megdermedt. Mozdulni sem tudott. Csak nézett maga elé, nagyra nyitott szemekkel.

- Ő az ország legjobb neurológia specialistája. Nem aggódnod, mivel az ő kezeiben leszel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz - fojtatta az orvos.

Ichigo csak bólogatott, még nem vette észre Rukia semmibe révedő tekintetét.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte.

Az orvos is rá nézett, és fürkésző tekintettel figyelte őt.

- Semmi - suttogta Rukia.

- Persze - mondta ironikusan Ichigo. - Na, várjunk csak… - gondolkodott. - Kuchiki… Kuchiki… valahonnan ismerős… Rukia! Hiszen a te vezeté…

- Jól van! Jól van! Ő az apám! - félbeszakította Ichigot, és felkiáltott.

- Mi? - Ichigonak nagyra nyíltak a szemei, és döbbenten nézett rá.

- Igen. Kuchiki Byakuya az apám.

- Most, hogy mondod, hasonlítasz is rá - bólogatott Gin.

- Na, de én azt hittem…

- Azt hitted, hogy elhagyott, igaz?

Ichigo bólintott.

- Én úgy is éreztem, de nem volt az teljesen úgy, ahogy azt elő adtam. Bocsánat, hogy becsaptalak titeket, de nem szerettem volna ezt hánytorgatni. Nem volt ez számomra valami boldog időszak. Így hát egy kicsit megcsavartam a történetet, hogy ne emlegesse előttem senki. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ezt tettem, de … visszatérhetnénk a tárgyhoz? - rá nézet Ichimaru doktorra, aki nyitott szájal figyelte őt. Mikor tekintete találkozott Rukiáéval, kicsit megugrott a széken.

- Persze, persze. Akkor most, leveszem a vért, és elkísérlek titeket a szobába - felállt, és az egyik fiókból kivette a vérvételhez szükséges dolgokat.

Miután végzett, megmutatta nekik a szobát, ahol majd Ichigo lesz. A szobában két ágy volt, kis éjjeli szekrényekkel. Nagy ablaka volt, nagyon szép kilátással. Egy park volt a kórház mögött, és ebből a szobából az a parkot látták.

Beléptek, és Ichimaru doktor mindjárt az egyik ágyhoz vette az irányt. Egy fiatal lány ült az ágy mellet, melyen egy férfi feküdt. Fehér haja volt, és úgy tűnt nyugodtam alszik. Nagyon sápadt volt. A bőre szinte olyan színű volt, mint a haja. Rukia egy kicsit megriadt a látványtól, de végül is mit is várt? Hiszen ez egy kórház.

- Jó napot, Hinamori-san? Hogy van a betegünk? - rá nézett a férfira az orvos.

- Végre elaludt - a lány mosollyal rá nézett az ágyon fekvő férfira.

- Nagyon jó. Szüksége lesz az energiára a holnapi műtétnél. Nagyon remélem, hogy minden rendben lesz - bólogatott Ichimaru.

- Igen én is - mondta Hinamori.

Aztán Ichimaru Ichigoékhoz fordult.

- Akkor majd jönnek érted a CT miatt. Addig is pihenjetek, hosszú utatok volt - mondta nekik mosollyal az arcán.

Mind a ketten bólintottak.

- Nos, viszlát - elbúcsúzott, és kiment a szobából.

Ichigo az ágy szélen ülve figyelte Rukiát – úgy tűnt, mintha észre sem vette volna, hogy figyeli őt – aki az ablaknál állt.

- Igen, tényleg az apám - megfordul, és visszament az ágyhoz; leült mellé. - Tudod öt éve meghalt az édesanyám. Csak mi hárman maradtunk, apám, nővérem és én. Nem sokára a nővérem, Hisana, férjhez ment, és már csak mi ketten maradtunk, abban a nagy házban. Ahol az anyám meghalt. Mindkettőnknek nagyon nyomasztó volt, és elsőként az apám menekült el. Mivel már nem volt semmi, ami Amerikában tartotta volna, úgy döntött vissza jön ide. A hazájába. Én pedig ott maradtam. Egyedül, abban az üres házban. Minden, amire csak ránéztem anyámat emlékeztette, és mindenből szomorúság áradt. Még a falakból is. Szörnyű volt…

- De akkor miért nem jöttél te is el az apáddal? - szakította őt félbe Ichigo, aki együtt érzően nézett rá.

- Végül is mondhatom nyugodtan azt, hogy az én hibám volt. Önfejű vagyok így is, nem még abban az időben. Még csak akkor kezdtem bele a pubertás életbe. Szörnyű dolgokat mondtam neki, nem csoda, hogy csak úgy ott hagyott. Mindent rosszat, amit valaha is tett a fejéhez vágtam. Azt mondtam, hogy sokkal fontosabbak nekem a barátaim, és nem vagyok hajlandó ott hagyni az iskolát és őket, csak azért, mert ő el akar menekülni – sóhajtott. - Nem is tudod menyire megbántam, amit akkor mondtam neki. Két évig minden áldott nap azzal keltem, és azzal feküdtem le, hogy elhagyott, mert ő neki így jó, és mert nem is szeret, és én nem vagyok elég ok arra, hogy velem maradjon. Nagyon fájt. Aztán mikor egyszer a nővérem megelégelte, hogy mindig ócsárolom az apánkat, nagyon rám kiabált, de jól tette. Ez ébresztett rá arra, hogy szükségem van az apámra, hogy szeretem őt, és látni akarom. Ide jöttem hát, mint cserediák. Minden áldott nap eljöttem ide a kórházba, hátha végre sikerül össze szednem a bátorságomat, és beszélni vele, megmondani neki, hogy itt vagyok, és hogy szeretném, ha megbocsájtana, azért amit akkor mondtam neki. Hogy úgy ahogy mondta, csak egy buta, önfejű gyerek voltam, aki nem tudta felfogni mit érez az apja - megdörzsölte szemeit, melyeket csípték a könnyek, Rukia.

- Akkor hát itt voltál minden délután. Volt, hogy késő estéig - bólogatott Ichigo. - De miért nem sikerült vele beszélned? Végül is már két éve itt vagy.

- Mert gyáva vagyok, nagyon gyáva. Elfutottam a saját apám elől - nagyot sóhajtott Rukia.

Ichigo egy szó nélkül átölelte őt. Rukia elmosolyodott, és rá nézett Hinamorira, aki még mindig nyugodtam a könyvét olvasta, úgy tűnt végképp nem zavarják őt.

- Köszönöm, Ichigo - súgta fülébe Rukia.

- Mit? - elhúzódott tőle meglepetten Ichigo.

- Hogy itt vagy mellettem. Szeretlek - puszit nyomott a homlokára, és letörölte a könnyet mely az arcán csorgott.

Ichigo elmosolyodott. Megcirógatta Rukia arcát. Pont akkor lépet be a szobába egy fiatal, csinos nővérke.

- Kurosaki-san, jöttem, hogy elkísérjem önt a kivizsgálásra.

Rukia vigyorogni kezdett.

- Rá se gondolj! - vigyorogva ránézett Ichigora.

- Tudod, hogy csak a tiéd vagyok - mondta neki.

- Tudom - suttogta Rukia, és mosollyal az arcán figyelte, ahogy Ichigo elmegy a nővérkével.

A szobára hirtelen csend zúdult. Rukia felállt, és újból az ablakhoz ment.

- A te barátod is operációra megy? - szólalt meg váratlanul Hinamori. - Hinamorinak hívnak, örvendek - hozzá fűzte a kérdéshez.

- Én is örvendek, Rukia vagyok és igen ő is műtétre megy - megfordult Rukia, és rá nézett.

- Az én férjem is. Tudod, gondok vannak a szívével. Már volt átültetésen is, de most újból baj van - gyengéd mosollyal rá nézett az ágyon fekvő, fal fehér férfire. Óvatosan megsimogatta a kezét.

- Remélem már minden rendben lesz - mondta Rukia, és rá nézett a gépre mely a férfi feje mellett pityegett. Mire Hinamori felé fordította volna fejét a lány már eltűnt, viszont az ajtótól egy ismerős hang szólalt meg.

- Rukia? Te vagy az?

- Apa! - sóhajtotta Rukia, mikor meglátta őt.

- Kislányom! Hogy vagy? Hogy kerülsz ide? Talán beteg vagy? - gyorsan oda ment hozzá. A fehér orvosi köpenye lebegett mögötte.

Rukia megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Nem vagyok beteg. minden rendben van.

- Akkor miért vagy itt? - kérdezte.

- Ichigoval vagyok itt - mondta.

- Ichigo? Már, mint azzal a beteggel, akihez jöttem?

- Igen vele - bólintott Rukia.

Byakuya hallgatott. Csak nézett a lányára, aki idegesen nézte a földet.

- Apa - megszólalt végül, és rá nézett az apjára. - Én nagyon sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom, hogy úgy viselkedtem veled. Olyan hülye vagyok! Úgy utálom magamat miatta. Olyan sokszor akartam veled beszélni az alatt a két év alatt, amit itt vagyok. De nem mertem a szemed elé kerülni. Sajnálom, nagyon, nagyon sajnálom - Rukia arcán krokodilkönnyek csorogtak, miközben ezt mondta, és apja szemébe nézett. - Kérlek, ne haragudj rám. Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem.

Az apja hirtelen magához szorította őt, és puszit lehelt a feje búbjára.

- Kislányom, tudod, hogy nem haragszom rád. Nem a te hibát. Én vagyok a felelős mindenért. Én vagyok a felnőtt, de mégsem viselkedtem úgy. Ott hagytalak egyedül, olyanokat mondtam neked, amiket már réges-rég megbántam. És még sem voltam képes felhívni, vagy utánad menni. Úgy szégyenletettem magam, hogy nem tudtam megtenni az első lépést, nem tudtam, visszamenni hozzád, hogy tovább a gondodat viseljem. Sajnálom, kicsim - mondta, miközben sorosan magához ölelte lányát.

- Apa - szipogott Rukia, és apjára nézett. - Tudod, hogy nem tudnék rád haragudni. Én voltam az éretlen, nem tudtam felfogni, hogy neked milyen fájdalmat okoz abban a házban lenni. Az hittem, csak én szenvedek, de nagyon tévedtem a te szenvedésed sokkal nagyobb volt az enyémnél. Végül is elveszítetted azt a személyt, akit annyira szerettél, akivel együtt akartál maradni életed végéig, aki mindig ott volt melletted… tudom, hogy nagyon szeretted anyát, és elveszítetted őt.

- Rukia, titeket is nagyon szeretlek. Végül is te és a nővéred vagytok anyád öröksége, ti vagytok egy rész belőle. Nem veszítettem el őt, csak most nincs mellettem abban a formában, mint valamikor. De itt van, itt van benned és a nővéredbe, Hisanába. Mindketten valamit örököltetek anyátoktól, és ez örömmel tölti el szívemet. Mindig itt lesz velem, és vetek is. Itt a szívünkben.

- Apa - Rukia könnyek közepette megint apjához bújt.

Nem tudta meddig álltak úgy ott, de arra észlelt fel, hogy valaki köhintett. Byakuya elengedte őt, és mindketten az ajtó felé fordultak. A folyosóról Ichigo lépett be nagy mosollyal az arcán. Mögötte pedig besétált Hinamori is.

- Látom, már minden rendben van - mondta Ichigo, és megállt Byakuya előtt. - Jó napot, Kurosaki Ichigo vagyok - felé nyújtotta kezét, melyet Byakuya mindjárt meg is rázott.

- Örvendek, Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki Byakuya vagyok, én foglak operálni.

- Akkor mivel megismerkedtetek, be is jelentem, hogy a vérkép és a CT is nagyon jó, úgy hogy, lehet készülni az operációra - besétált a szobába Ichimaru Gin, mosollyal az arcán.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. My Sweet Strawberry**_

Ichigot lassan előkészítették a műtétre. Rukia egy ideig a szobában futkosott, és idegesen gyúrta az ujjait, melyek csak úgy ropogtak. Majd kiment, és elindult a hosszú folyosón. Csak nővérek voltak ott, itt-ott pár látogató. Beszállt a liftbe. Megnyomta a gombot mely a földszintre vitt. Az egyik emeleten kinyitódott az ajtó, de senki sem várt ott. Rukia viszont észrevette az apját, és Ichimarut a folyosón haladni. Gyorsan kiugrott, és utánuk szaladt.

- Mi lesz, ha komplikációk lépnek fel? Végül is elég rossz helyen van az a tumor - mondta Ichimaru, és Rukia majdnem elájult. Mi? Rossz helyen?! Hirtelen elég rosszul lett, de bízott az apjában.

- Apa - húzta meg a köpenyét.

- Rukia! Mit keresel te itt? - meglepetten megfordult a lányához Byakuya.

- Meddig tarthat az operáció? - kérdezte idegesen.

- Egy ideig.

- Ez nem válasz - rá nézett szemrehányóan Rukia.

- Lányom sok mindentől függ, hogy meddig tart egy operáció - sóhajtott Byakuya, de látván Rukia aggodalmas arcát, folytatta. - Két óra biztosan. De biztosítalak róla, hogy mindent meg teszek, amit csak lehet, hogy rendben legyen. Tudom, hogy szereted őt.

- Ezt még honnan veszed? - Rukia vörös arccal felkiáltott.

- Rukia, nem most másztam le a falvédőről - csúnyán rá nézett az apja. - és ez egy kórház ne kiabálj, kérlek.

- Ja, húsz éve, mi?

- Erre most nincs időm, de jól gondold, meg mit mondasz annak az embernek, akinek a barátod élete van a kezeiben - elvigyorodott Byakuya.

- Menj inkább - legyintett Rukia, mert már így is ideges volt, és még ilyet mondjon neki!

- Minden rendben lesz - összekócolta egy kicsit lánya haját Byakuya, majd Ichimaruval együtt tovább mentek.

Rukia még egy ideig állt a folyosón, majd visszament a szobába, mely már addigra üres volt. Hinamori és a férje is eltűntek. Ettől még idegesebb lett. Egyedül abban a szobában! Szörnyű valami! Fel-alá járkál egész idő alatt. Legalább is addig, míg a szobában meg nem jelent Hinamori. Akkor megállt, és rá mosolygott. Hinamori megpróbál visszamosolyogni, de nem igen sikerült neki.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte Rukia.

- Toushiro hirtelen nagyon rosszul lett. Már most el kellet őt vinni, operálni - mondta miközben leült a székre, mely az ágy mellet állt, már amíg ott volt az ágy.

- Minden rendben lesz. Ne félj - mondta Rukia.

- Remélem - bólintott Hinamori, és ezzel a párbeszédjük véget is ért.

Már nagyon sokáig ott voltak abban a szobában arra várva, hogy vége legyen a műtéteknek. Mindketten nagyon idegesek voltak. Nemsokára, viszont az ajtóban megjelent Ichimaru, és lassan Hinamorihoz sétált. Behúzta a függönyt, mely az ágy körül volt. Egy ideig csend volt, majd Rukia hangos zokogást hallott. Pár perccel később, Ichimaru kijött a függöny mögül, és rá nézett.

- Kérlek, itt-ott néz rá, míg a szülei ide nem érnek - mondta neki szomorúan.

Rukia bólintott, azután az orvos kiment. Megint egyedül maradtak. Rukia az ablaknál állt, és a függöny felé nézett. Mögüle hangos zokogás hallatszott. Tudta, hogy szörnyű dolog történt. Egy kis ideig hagyta Hinamorit, hagy sírjon, majd csendben oda ment, és elhúzta a függönyt. Hinamori vörös szemekkel rá nézett.

- Sajnálom - suttogta Rukia, mire Hinamori felugrott, és megölelte őt.

- Tou… shiro, Shiro… meghalt - mondta zokogva.

Rukia megdöbbent egy kicsit, de lassan a hátára tette kezeit, és simogatta, hátha egy kicsit megnyugszik, de csak rosszabb lett. Érezte meleg könnyeit a vállán, és szíve hevesen verni kezdett. Ő nem akar úgy végezni, mint ez a szegény lány. Néhány perccel később a szobába belépett egy házaspár szomorú arccal, Hinamori szülei voltak azok. Megköszönték Rukiának, hogy vigyázott a lányukra, majd elmentek a zokogó Hinamorival együtt.

Rukia megint egyedül maradt. A műtét már nagyon soká tartott, és ő nagyon félt. Nem akarta, hogy ő is egy ilyen szörnyű hírt kapjon. Mi lesz, ha az apja bejön, és azt mondja majd, hogy Ichigo meghalt? Ha azt mondja majd, hogy kómába esett, és lehet soha nem ébred már fel? Mi lesz ha… Rukia arcán nagy könnycseppek kezdtek csorogni.

- Rukia - szólalt meg egy hang mögötte.

- Apa! - oda szaladt Byakuyához. - Na, mi? Hogy van? Minden rendben volt? Jól lesz? Sikeres volt a műtét? - hadart.

- A műtét jól ment. Az, hogy minden rendben-e van, majd megtudjuk, amikor felébred mondta, miközben a szobába betolták Ichigot.

Rukia elsírta magát. A szívéről egy hatalmas kő esett le. Az arcát eláztatták a könnyek, mikor figyelte, hogyan tolják az ágyat a helyére.

- Kicsim, ne sírj - magához húzta őt Byakuya.

Rukia belefúrta az arcát apja köpenyébe, és sorosan hozzá bújt.

Már egy jó ideje ült Ichigo ágya mellet. De meg sem mozdult. Kezdett megint nagyon ideges lenni. Az után, hogy visszahozták őt a szobára megnyugodott. De már megint tűkön ült. Rémülten figyelte az arcát. Legalább egy kis mozdulat.

- Nem kell más, csak egy pici jel, hogy ébredezel, hogy nem vagy kómában - suttogta.

De semmi. Ichigo úgy feküdt, mint egy darab fa. Rukia tenyereibe rejtette arcát, és nagyot sóhajtott. Nincs mit tenni, gondolta, és felállt. Lement a kávézóba, ahol megtalálta az apját. Épp egy muffinnal tömte magát.

- Apa, mikor fog felkelni? - kérdezte miközben leüt.

- Miért? Még nem kelt fel? - rá nézett Byakuya.

Rukia megrázta a fejét.

- Szerinted itt lennék, ha fent lenne?

- Azért azt gondoltam, hogy mivel két éve nem láttuk egymást, én is egy kicsit fontos leszek - játszott, hogy megsértődött.

- Ne csináld már! Tudod, hogy fontos vagy, csak egy kicsit feszült vagyok - csattant fel Rukia.

- Jól van, jól van - intette őt le Byakuya. - Na, akkor azt mondod, hogy már két éve itt vagy?

- Igen - bólintott.

- És azt akarod mondani, hogy egész idő alatt Isshinéknél laktál?

- Igen - megint bólintott.

- És miért nem szólt az a marha? - betömte a szájába az utolsó harit, és dühösen rágta.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy ismered őt?

- Igen ismerem, és nagyon lecseszem őt, ha találkozom vele - mondta tele szájjal.

- Na, ez nagyon durva. Mindig találkoztok, és két évig nem tudtad, hogy nála lakom.

- Nem találkozunk mindig. Csak néha, és az utolsó egy évben, csak messziről intettünk egymásnak, és már futottunk is tovább.

- De hisz ő nem is itt dolgozik.

- Igen, ez igaz. De ő tényleg nagyon jó specialista. Bár elégé hanyagolja a szakot, amiben a legjobb.

- Milyen szak? - kérdezte meglepetten Rukia.

- Szülészet és nőgyógyászat - felelte.

- Mi?! - Felkiáltott Rukia, és majd feldőlt a székkel. - Tudod mit? Térjünk vissza a tárgyhoz." mondta. - Mikor fog felkelni Ichigo?"

- Mindjárt felmegyek megnézni, de aztán megyünk haza rendben? Már késő van.

- Nem megyek el, míg fel nem kel.

- Rukia, erre most tényleg nincs szükség. Sem nekem, sem neked. Megyünk haza, és kész - felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Rukia egy kicsit mérges arccal ment utána. Felmentek a hetedikre. Mikor beléptek a szobába, Ichigo még mindig ugyanúgy feküdt, mint amikor Rukia elment. Byakuya csak rá nézett, és tudta, hogy mi lehet. De mivel nem akarta még jobban felzaklatni Rukiát, csak ennyit mondott:

- Úgy tűnik az anesztetikum még mindig hat - mondta.

- Ennyi? - kérdezte hitetlenül Rukia.

- Igen, ennyi. És most megyünk haza - megfordult, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

- Nem megyek - szólt utána Rukia.

- Ne csináld ezt. Ichigonak nyugalomra van szüksége. Látod, hogy alszik, és egyhamar nem fog felébredni. Itt akarsz ülni mellette? Gondolod, hogy ez jót fog neked tenni? Nézd meg, hogy milyen körök vannak a szemeid alatt. Mikor aludtál utoljára?

- Tegnap - csúnyán rá nézett Rukia.

- Rendesen mikor aludtál? Biztos, hogy nem tegnap, ha úgy nézel ki, ahogy most. Gyere. Kialszod magad, és holnap eljössz hozzá. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor már fent lesz. -

Rukia rá nézett Ichigora, aztán az apjára.

- Na, jó - sóhajtott.

Tényleg fáradt volt. Ez az egy nap nem tudta volna kikészíteni, ha már egy héttel ez előtt nem idegeskedet volna, és tudott volna rendesen aludni. Már az autóban állomba merült azt sem tudta hogyan. Reggel is csak arra kelt fel, hogy az apja valamit leejtett. Kiugrott az ágyból, és kirohant a szobából.

- Oh, Rukia. Nem akartalak felkelteni, nyugodtan menj még aludni - mondta, miközben felvette a lábas fedelét az asztalra.

- Hová mész?

- Munkába.

- Aha - megdörzsölte Rukia a szemeit, és visszament a szobába.

Fél hat volt, mikor Byakuya beszállt az autóba, és már-már be is startolt, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Rukia beugrott.

- Na, lépj a gázra - lekötötte magát.

- Te még is mit képzelsz, hová mész?

- Veled munkába.

- Nem, nem. Te csak kilenckor jöhetsz.

- Nááá, ha már a lányod vagyok, hagy legyen egy kis hasznom belőle.

- Az már van. Ott lehetsz a látogatási idő után - mondta neki Byakuya.

- Akkor segíttek, csak hagy mehessek veled - nagy, szomorú kutyus szemekkel rá nézett az apjára.

- Na, jó. De egy perc nyugtod sem lesz kilencig, azt garantálom - megadta magát végül, és bestartolt.

- Kilencig – bólogatott Rukia.

Pár perccel hat előtt a kórházba értek. Abban a másodpercben, ahogy beléptek, elkezdődött a munkanap. Byakuyát mindjárt lerohanta két fiatal orvos, és egy nővér.

- Rendben. Rukia, ezt vidd fel doktor Matsumotonak a hetedikre – mondta a lányának. – Miyako, te gyere velem.

Ahogyan apja mondta úgy is volt. Egy másodperc nyugalma sem volt. Le-felszaladgált az egyik emeletről a másikra, az egyik feléről a kórháznak a másik felére. Amióta oda adta neki a papírokat, még vécére sem volt ideje elmenni. Mire elérkezett a kilenc óra, azt hitte, hogy leugrik a kórház tetejéről.

- Akkor még vidd el ezt doktor Ichimarunak, kérlek - Byakuya Rukia kezébe nyomott egy csomó papírt.

- Ne már! Kilenc óra van - nyávogott Rukia.

- Ez az utolsó, aztán mehetsz - rá mosolygott az apja.

- Oké, de komolyan nincs több - felsóhajtott. – Remélem Ichigo már fent van.

Byakuya elmosolyodott.

Tegnap este megijedt, mert Ichigo nem ébredt még fel. De mikor reggel bejöttek a kórházba a két fiatal orvos, akik mindjárt lerohanták őt, mondták, hogy minden rendben van. Viszont Byakuyát egy ideig nyugtalanította, hogy lehet még is csak tévedtek. Ezért sokszor beszaladt Ichigo szobájába, míg Rukiát próbálta minél messzebb tartani attól a résztől. Kilenc előtt pár perccel végre ébren találta Ichigót. Megörült, megkérdezte tőle, hogy érzi magát, és miután mindent hallott, amit hallania kell, nagyon elégedetten elment.

Most, hogy látta Rukiát Ichigo szobájába rohanni, örült, hogy ő tévedett nem pedig a fiatal orvosok. Tudta, hogy Rukia szívéről egy hatalmas kő fog lehullani.

Rukia berontott a szobába, ahol Ichigo feküdt. Vagyis hogy már ült. Ült az ágyon, és olvasott.

- Ah, már fent vagy! - oda szaladt Rukia az ágyához.

Ichigo kérdően rá nézett.

- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Rukia.

- Jól, de te ki vagy? - csodálkozva nézte őt Ichigo.

- Mi? Nem tudod, ki vagyok? - felkiáltott Rukia. - Megyek az apámért!

Már-már indult volna doktor Kuchikiért, de Ichigo keze megállította őt, és visszahúzta.

- Nyugi, Rukia - mondta mosolyogva Ichigo. - Nagyon jól tudom ki vagy.

- Te idióta! Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam - csúnyán rá nézett Rukia.

- Nahát, hallom, hogy már itt vagy - Byakuya belépett a szobába. - Akkor, ha megengednéd Ichigo, felhívnám az apádat.

- Isshin-szan semmit sem tud erről - rémülten mondta Rukia.

- Majd én elmondom. Nem nagyon szeretném, ha engem utálna, mert ti nem mondtátok el.

- Én még azt nem szeretném, ha Ichigo engem utálna, mert TE elmondtad - csattant fel Rukia.

Ichigo szóhoz sem jutott.

- Rukia… - kezdte volna Byakuya.

- Inkább utáljon téged Isshin-szan mint engem Ichigo.

- Tiszta anyja - sóhajtott Byakuya, és Ichigora nézett. - Te mit szeretnél, Ichigo? Hívjam fel, vagy ne?

- Kérem, hívja fel őt, és mondjon el mindent. - mondta.

- Rendben - bólintott az orvos, és elment.

- Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy utálnálak, mert az apád felhívta az enyémet - Ichigo, Byakuya távozása után, rá nézett Rukiára, aki az ágya szélén ült.

- Nem tudom.

- Akkor nagyon nem ismersz engem - összeráncolta a homlokát Ichigo.

- Lehet - sóhajtott Rukia.

- Most visszamész Amerikába? - kérdezte hirtelen Ichigo. Rukia nagyon meglepődött. E kérdés még benne sem merült fel. Ichigo, úgy látszik, egy lépéssel előtte jár.

- Nem tudom.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj - húzta magához Rukiát. Rukia a mellkasára tette fejét.

- Én sem akarok elmenni.

- Akkor maradj.

- De… de ha apa vissza akarna menni, akkor én nekem is mennem kell - mondta. A szobára nagyon kellemetlen csend szállt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. My Sweet Strawberry**_

- Rukia, ne csináld már itt a fesztivál! Ichigo is aludni fog éjjel, és neked is alvás kell. Ne duzzogj itten, és gyerünk! - csúnyán nézet Byakuya a lányára.

- Nem megyek sehova! - vakkantott Rukia, és elfordult.

- Mint egy három éves mikor nem kap cukorkát, mert rosszak a fogai - sóhajtott Byakuya. Már rég elfogyott a türelme, de még tudta türtőztetni az indulatait. Végül is tudta, hogy érez a lánya.

- Nem érdekel, akkor sem megyek sehová! - megvonta a vállát Rukia, és leült Ichigo ágya mellé. Ichigo aludt, vagyis hát eddig.

- Rukia, fogadj szót az apádnak, és menj pihenni. Rád is rád fér - suttogta, miközben kinyitotta szemeit.

- Látod, most fel kelltetted! - csúnyán nézett az apjára Rukia.

- Én? - Byakuya szemöldökei a plafonig ugrottak. - Már megbocsáss, de ha nem kellene itt egy órája papolnom neked, nyugodtan aludhatna még most is. Már egy órája tovább vagyok itt, mint kellene, miattad! - mondta idegesen.

- Én mondtam, hogy menjél nyugodtan - újból megvonta a vállát Rukia.

- Rukia, menj szépen haza. Mit gondolsz, elszökök éjjel, vagy mi? - felült Ichigo.

- Nem, de…

- Akkor még menj - félbe szakította mondandóját.

- Jó, de puszi nélkül nem megyek sehová - kijelentette Rukia, és Byakuyának akkor fogytak el teljesen az idegei.

- Pont, mint az anyja - mormogta, sarkon fordult, és kiment.

Már az autóban ültek, és Rukia csodálkozott, hogy az apja még bír beszélni. Amióta beszálltak az autóba, azóta nyomta.

- Pont ugyan olyan, vagy mint anyád. Ugyan olyan önfejű, esztelen, lerázhatatlan, önimádó, önző, türelmetlen, engedetlen, idegesítő, robbanékony, dicsvágyó… - megállt a zebránál, melyen egy öreg néni húzta magát. Mint a csiga. Byakuya idegesen rádudált, mire a néni csúnyán rá nézett, és a táskájával rávágott a motorházra. Rukiából nagy nevetés tört elő, míg az apja csak csúnyán nézett maga elé, és mormogott.

- Az utálatos vén nyanyája. Megy, mint a csiga, és még neki áll feljebb. Ez volt a mai nap csúcsa, esküszöm, hogy legközelebb átgázolok rajta - mondta a magáét Byakuya mikor leparkolt a garázs előtt.

- Csak neked volna több munkád - vonta meg a vállát Rukia, és nagyon nehezen tudta csak visszafojtani a nevetést. - Amúgy mit mondott Ichigo apja mikor felhívtad? - kérdezte mikor kiszállt.

- Holnap eljön.

- Akkor én távol tartom magam a kórháztól - mondta és körbenézett. - Szóval itt laksz? Szép hely.

- Rukia, már tegnap is voltál itt, bár az tény, hogy elaludtál - elgondolkodott. - Na, gyere - megfogta a lánya kezét, és elindultak az ajtó felé. - Ja, és Isshin veled is beszélni akar.

- Mi?! Nem!

- Te is hazudtál - kinyitotta az ajtót a lányának.

- De Ichigo a fia. Úgy gondoltam ő viszi majd el a balhét.

- Szereted őt? - kérdezte hirtelen Byakuya, és Rukia felé fordult.

Bólintott.

- Tényleg?

Újból bólintott.

- Akkor ilyeneket ne is mondj, sőt ne is gondolj ilyenre, mert Ichigo úgy seggbe rúg, hogy földkörüli pályára állsz - mondta.

- He? - Rukia oldalra döntötte a fejét, és az arcára meglepődés ült ki.

- Most menj aludni, biztosan fáradt vagy.

Rukia újból bólintott, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtaját, visszafordult az apjához és így szólt:

- Apa, te inkább ne használj szlenget - vigyorogva be ment a fürdőbe.

Másnap reggel Rukia megint az apjának segíttet a kórházban. Mire eljött a kilenc óra, azt hitte megőrül és leszakadnak a lábai.

- Vééééégre - beszaladt Ichigo szobájába, aki az ágyon ült, és valami újságban lapozott. Ledobta magát a székre, ami az ágy mellet volt. Nyújtózkodott, és észre sem vette, hogy Ichigo kérdően figyeli őt.

- Te ki vagy? - kérdezte végült, és Rukia majd feldőlt a székkel.

- Mi?! Nem tudod, ki vagyok? - felugrott. - Megyek és…

- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint bedőltél - nevetett fel Ichigo, és elkapta Rukia kezét. Rukia mérgesen megfordult, és elrántotta a kezét Ichigótól.

- Te idióta! - kiáltotta.

- Egyet értek, Ichigo, tényleg egy idióta vagy - az ajtóban Isshin jelent meg, háta mögött Karinnal és Yuzuval, aki a könnyeit törölgette. Mögöttük pedig Byakuya állt.

- Hogyan képzelted azt, hogy nem mondasz el nekünk egy ilyen fontos dolgot? - belépett, és egyenest Ichigóhoz sétált. Karin megállt az apja mellett, Yuzu pedig Ichigóhoz bújt.

- Nii-chan, miért nem mondtad el? Miért vagy ilyen? Egy család vagyunk, akkor miért titkoltál ilyen súlyos dolgot? Tudod jól, hogy mi mindig melletted állunk. Cserbenhagytunk már valamikor? - Yuzu szorosan ölelgette Ichigot, és sírt. Ichigo elmosolyodott.

- Bocsássatok meg.

- És szerinted ez csak ilyen egyszerű? - kérdezte Isshin.

- Miért és nem?

- Nem volt ez szép dolog tőled fiam. Azt hittem nem erre tanítottalak - szemrehányóan nézetett fiára.

- Te? Te tényleg nem erre tanítottál. Csak a sok butaságra - jegyezte meg Ichigo vigyorogva.

Rukia alig tudta vissza fogni magát, hogy ne kezdjen el hangosan nevetni. Legalább is addig, amíg tekintete nem találkozott apjáévá, aki csúnyán nézett rá. Mintha azt mondaná: ez nem vicces, mindjárt te jössz. És jött is. Isshin felé fordult.

- Rukia-chan, te tudtad, és nem mondtad el. Miért?

- Ő, izé, hát bocsánat - suttogta Rukia. Tekintetét a földre szegezte, amíg nem érzett egy bökést a bordáinál. - Náááá, mi van már? - kiáltott fel, és apjára nézett, aki a könyökével megbökte, és elégé fájt.

- Hol volt ez a gyönyörű, angyali hangod az előbb? - kérdezte szemrehányóan. - Azonnal kérj bocsánatot rendesen - parancsolt rá a lányára.

- Pf! - felforgatta a szemeit, és újra Isshinre nézett. - Bocsánat, hogy hazudtam. Bocsánat, hogy nem vettem fel a telefont. Bocsánat, hogy kikapcsoltam Ichigo telefonját. Bocsánat, hogy csak úgy elszaladtunk. Bocsánat mindenért - mondta. - Így már elég érthető? - az apjához fordult.

Bólintott.

- Rendben Rukia-chan, megbocsájtok - mosolygott Isshin.

- Na, bezzeg! Neki egy szó nélkül megbocsájtasz, a saját fiadat még kínoznád - felhorkant Ichigo.

- Azt tudnod kell, hogy ha nem volnál túl egy agy műtéten, akkor már az ablakból repülné kifelé - vágta rá az apja. - Rukia-chan, te most az én idióta fiammal jársz? - kérdezte.

- Mi? Már maga is?!

- Tudtam én. Láttam rajtatok - vigyorgott Isshin.

- Hogy az a… a felnőttek olyan idegesítők! Mindig mindent tudnak! Mindig mindent látnak! Mindig mindenbe bele ütik az orrukat! - csattant fel Rukia.

- Hát ez már csak így van - vonta meg a vállát Isshin, és Byakuyára nézett. - Te meg, komolyan nem tudtad, hogy a lányod nálam van már két éve? Hát milyen apa vagy te? Nem szégyelled magad?

- Ezt pont az az ember mondja, aki nem tudott arról, hogy a fiának tumor van az agyán, mi? Te is orvos vagy, Mártikám.

- Minek neveztél?! És mégis honnan tudtam volna? Ez kívülről nem látszik! - vágta rá.

- Azért, ahogy ismerlek, remélem a lányomat nem vontad bele semmilyen perverz fantáziálásba.

- Azt én is - szólalt meg Ichigo, aki csendben figyelte őket.

- Hülye vagy, vagy mi? Nem vagyok pedofil! - csattant fel Isshin.

- Hééj - kiáltott Rukia. Nem igen tetszet neki, hogy gyereknek tartják őt, viszont annak örült, hogy a perverz fantáziáiból Isshin papa kihagyta őt. - Nem vagyok már gyerek!

- Nekünk mindig az leszel, kicsim - vigyorgott rá Byakuya.

- Na, ez nem valami bíztató - mormolta Rukia.

- Akkor mi most megyünk, mert el kell érnünk a következő vonatot. Van még egy kis elintézni valóm - mondta Isshin, és elindult az ajtó felé, ahol megvárta a lányait.

- Szia, nii-chan. Gyorsan gyógyulj meg - integetett Ichigonak Yuzu. - Szia, Rukia-chan.

- Ichi-nii, hamar gyere haza. És még egy ilyen húzás, és elbúcsúzhatsz valamelyik fontos testrészedtől - mondta Karin az ajtóban állva.

- Akkor rátok bízom az én idióta fiamat. Sziasztok! - intet nekik Isshin, és elmentek.

- Ez jól ment - mondta Rukia elégedetten.

- Ja, neked. Engem még ezért ki fog nyírni, ha haza megyek - motyogott Ichigo.

- Megnyugtatlak, hogy ez az ügy még Rukia számára sem ért véget. Nem engedhetem, hogy a lányom hazudjon egy olyan embernek, akinél két évig élt, és aki két évig a gondját viselte - mondta Byakuya, miközben Rukiát szinte átszúrta a tekintetével.

- Hát ez nem valami kóser. Amúgy még mindent én fizettem. Vagyis hát te - mormogta Rukia.

- Én nem a pénzről beszélek. Nem hazudhatsz egy olyan embernek, aki befogadott a családjába.

- Jó, értem - sóhajtott Rukia, és leült.

- Annak örülök - bólintott Byakuya. - Akkor megyek, mert még vár rám egy operáció.

Mikor Byakuya kiment, Ichigo megfogta Rukia kezét, és az ágyra húzta őt. Majd szorosan magához ölelte őt.

- Velem maradsz, ugye? - kérdezte.

- Persze.

- Akkor nem mentek vissza Amerikába, ugye?

- Nem.

- Mind ketten így döntöttetek?

- Igen. Apa, azt mondta, hogy ő nem megy vissza, csak én is szeretnék. De én már itt akarok maradni. Veled - hozzá bújt Rukia, és az arcát a mellkasába fúrta.

- Apádhoz költözöl?

- Biztosan.

- Maradj nálunk.

- Nem akarok tovább a terhetekre lenni. Főleg, hogy most már mindent rendben az életembe - felemelte a fejét, és rá mosolygott.

- Te nem vagy teher!

Rukia csak elmosolyodott.

- De még iskola van. Nem mehetsz el.

- Attól, hogy ide költözök, még járhatok iskolába.

- Akkor viszont át kell jönnöd az egyikbe ide.

- Ugyan dehogy! Járhatok oda, ahová eddig is - Rukia meg simogatta Ichigo arcát. Csendben nézett rá. Egy ideig csak néztek egymásra, míg Ichigo meg nem törte a csendet:

- Akkor mit szólnák, ha vennénk egy lakást, és oda költöznénk?

Rukia felnevetett.

- És miből?

- Ugyan már, mondanák ilyet, ha nem volna hozzá eszközöm?

- Tessék?

- Van megtakarított pénzem. Munkám is van, bár csak részidős. És apám is segíteni fog, még ha először dünnyögni is fog.

- Ichigo. Gondolod, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy velem maradj, akkor igen - mondta határozottan.

- Tudod mit? Hagyjuk ezt későbbre. Ígérem, hogy az iskolaév végéig nálatok maradok. Aztán majd meglátjuk mi lesz tovább, jó?

- Rendben - bólintott Ichigo, de már akkor tudta, hogy úgy fog tenni, ahogy mondta.

Egy hét gyorsan eltelt. Rukia megkapta a büntetését, ami az apjánál az volt, hogy négy órát a kórházban segített neki. De végül is, nem volt az olyan rossz büntetés. Néha élvezte is. Bár inkább Ichigoval lett volna. Még ha nem is volt egész nap mellette, legalább a közelében lehetett. Itt-ott bekukkantott a szobájába. Új szobatársat kapott. Egy kis fiút, aki nagyon energikus volt. Uryuu Ishida volt a neve. Ichigonak elégé az idegeire tudott menni, mikor húzta őt a folyosóra, hogy játsszon vele focit- mire végre fel kellhetett az ágyból egy gyerek lógott a nyakán. A nővérkék mást sem csináltak, csak hessegették őket a szobába. Ishidát egy agy műtét várta. Byakuya volt az orvosa, és volt mit csinálnia, hogy kordában tudja tartani a kis, hét éves fiút. Rukia nagyon édesnek tartotta őt. Sokszor megölelte, vagy az ölébe ültette őt. Már csak azért is, mert látta, hogy Ichigo féltékeny. Igen egy kicsit élvezte.

Végre elérkezett a nap mikor haza mehettek. Byakuya vitte őket ki az állomásra.

- Akkor majd megyek - mondta Rukiának, mikor kiszálltak az autóból.

- Miért csak olyan későn?

- Mert ma még három műtét vár. Csak utána van szabadságom.

- Jól van. Akkor várunk - puszit nyomott apja arcára, és elvett tőle az utazótáskáját.

- Rendben. Sziasztok. Vigyázzatok magatokra - visszaszállt az autóba, és elindult a kórházba.

Ichigo és Rukia integettek neki, amíg el nem tűnt a sarok mögött.

- Akkor veszek jegyet - mondta Ichigo, és Rukiával együtt bementek az állomásra. Amíg Rukia várt, a zsebében matatott. Talált benne valami kicsit és keményet. Kivette. Cukorka.

- Ichigo - suttogta mosollyal az arcán. Azon gondolkodott mikor tehette oda. Visszatette, és mosolyogva várta őt.

- Mi van? - kérdezte, mikor oda ért hozzá, és a jegyet nyújtotta neki.

- Semmi - megrázta a fejét, és Ichigohoz bújt. Érezte azt az édes illatok. Nagyon szerette.

- Megérkezett a vonat - suttogta Ichigo, és puszit nyomott Rukia feje búbjára.

Bólintott, és lassan elindultak felszállni a vonatra.

Már a kupéban ültek, mikor kinyitódott az ajtó, és bement egy férfi. Rukia rögtön megismerte. Ugyan az a férfi volt az, akivel együtt utaztak mikor Yamamoto bácsihoz mentek. Rukia elhúzta a száját. Ichigora nézett, akit végképp nem érdekelt ki jött be, és tovább nézett ki az ablakon. A vonat elindult, és a pasi mindig többet bámult Rukiára, akit ez nagyon idegesítettet. Megint benyúlt a zsebébe, és kihúzta a cukorkát. Bekapta, és Ichigohoz fordult.

- Ichigo? - suttogta

- He? - felé fordult Ichigo.

Rukia felállt, és az ölébe ült, vele szembe. Vigyorogva megcsókolta. Ichigo szorosan magához húzta Rukiát, miközben szenvedélyesen csókolóztak. Egyszer csak egy „Ts"- t hallottak, és az ajtó csukódását.

- Direkt csináltad, ugye? - kérdezte Ichigo, mikor elhúzódott tőle.

- Mit?

- Ezt az egészet - vigyorgott.

- Miért csináltam volna direkt? - kérdezte „ártatlanul" Rukia.

- Hogy lekopjon a fószer.

- Na, jó igazad van - elvigyorodott.

- Tudtam én. De mivel már végre elment, folytathatjuk is - mondta Ichigo, és újból megcsókolta őt.

Hazáig már el sem engedte. Egyfolytában ölelgette, csókolgatta. Rukia pedig végkép nem bánta. Tetszett neki. Örült, hogy minden rendben van, Ichigo egészséges. Végre hazafelé tartanak. Együtt.


End file.
